Snowfur
Snowfur is a thick pelted Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 485 white she-cat with blue eyes, gray-tipped ears,Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pg 10 and a fluffy tail.Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 340 History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Snowfur first appears as Bluestar's sister. Snowkit opens her eyes first, and when Bluekit opens her eyes, they go to explore the camp together. Snowkit wants to stay with Leopardkit and Patchkit, but Bluekit convinces her to exlpore alone. They go into the warriors den, Pinestar's den, the elders den and the medicine cat's den. Snowkit dares Bluekit to eat a leaf, but Bluekit spits it out. Bluekit then dares Snowkit to eat two poppy seeds. Snowkit does so, and then they are found by a furious Moonflower. She asks Snowkit how many poppy seeds she ate, and Goosefeather says she'll sleep it off. Bluekit tries to defend her sister, saying it was her fault. :A bit later, Snowkit and Bluekit become apprentices. Snowpaw has a more exciting first day than Bluepaw, though Bluepaw caught a large bit of prey. :Snowpaw and Bluepaw are involved in the attack on WindClan. They had to carry messages. Snowpaw's mother, Moonflower, is murdered by Hawkheart, the WindClan medicine cat. :Snowpaw is noted to be liking Thistlepaw. :When Crookedpaw attacks Bluepaw, Snowpaw helps her and the two battle Crookedpaw off together. Bluepaw tells Snowpaw about the prophecy, but Snowpaw tells her not to listen to Goosefeather. :Much later in the book, Snowpaw and Bluepaw become the warriors Snowfur and Bluefur. After Thistlepaw battles off a dog, he becomes a warrior, and pretty soon Snowfur becomes his mate. :Bluefur is said to be angry by this, but Snowfur then has one kit, Whitekit. Bluefur then coaxes Snowfur out into the forest, where they find ShadowClan warriors on their territory. They battle them off, but Snowfur is hit by a monster (car) and dies. :Later,Snowfur gives Bluestar one of her lives; the life of pride SkyClan's Destiny'' :Snowfur appears only briefly when the SkyClan ancestors and StarClan are reunited for a night. Snowfur is introduced to Leafstar by Skywatcher and Cloudstar, along with Bluestar, her sister and her son Whitestorm. : In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :Snowfur is Bluestar's sister, daughter of Moonflower and Stormtail, mother of Whitekit, and mate of Thistleclaw. Snowfur is killed by a Twoleg monster, chasing ShadowClan intruders out of ThunderClan territory with Bluefur. :Snowfur becomes the guardian of her niece, Mosskit, Bluestar and Oakheart's daughter, after Mosskit dies when Bluefur was taking her to RiverClan. Snowfur attempts to comfort Bluefur, telling her it was Mosskit's time, and promises Bluefur that she'd take care of Mosskit. The other StarClan cats agree to let Snowfur care for Mosskit, since when Snowfur had died, she had still been in the nursery, caring for her son, Whitekit, and she missed caring for kits. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Thistleclaw:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 320 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Son: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 19 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member. Mother: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member. Sister: : Bluestar:Deceased, Verified StarClan member. Uncle: :Goosefeather:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 23 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nieces: :Mistystar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 78 :Mosskit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephew: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grand-Nephews: :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter Chat Grandsons: :Sootfur:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Granddaughters: :Sorreltail: Great-Grandsons: :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Granddaughters: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: Great-Great-Grandkits: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 298 :Cherrykit: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Warriors Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Queen Category:Deceased Characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Main Character